The Snuggling Addition
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: Leonard and Penny fall asleep waiting for Sheldon to come home.  Set during The Werewolf Transformation, slight spoilers.


**So, I decided that this is my headcanon that something like this happened during Thursday's episode, and decided to write it down. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"_Never play bongos while walking down the stairs!"_

Penny let out a sigh, rolling her eyes as the drumming of the bongos began to fade. What had happened to the harmless adventure of Sheldon wearing his Tuesday pyjamas? It was a simple change that would've allowed her to get a decent amount of sleep that night, but, no, he'd just _had_ to bring bongos into the mix.

She turned to Leonard. "Where do you think he'll go?" she asked.

He shrugged, making his way over to the couch. "Well, my guess is if he doesn't kill himself playing bongos on the stairs, then the music will take him down to the lobby and then bring him right back up here," he said, tipping his head back to rest against the couch. "Either that or one of our neighbours will kill him."

Penny smirked. Stepping around the coffee table, she went and sat down next to him, leaning her head back against the couch just as he had. "Are you gonna stay up and wait for him?"

He nodded. "I might as well. If I go back to sleep, he'll just wake me up with his bongos again."

"Hmm. I'll wait with you."

"You sure?" he asked, tilting his head towards her, their foreheads nearly touching. "You can go back to sleep, if you want."

"Nah, like you said, he'll just wake me up again. Plus, since Sheldon was thoughtful enough to disturb me at three in the morning after I worked a double shift yesterday, I need to return the favour by introducing his bongos to my baseball bat."

Leonard grinned, nodding his head in amusement. The movement caused the side of his face to gently brush against hers. The warmth of his cheek and forehead pressing against her sent a feeling of contentment coursing through the waitress. Snuggling had been a popular activity for the two when they'd first dated and it was one of the things she'd missed most about not being with Leonard. That wonderful feeling of warmth that would come over her whenever she'd bury her head in the crook of his neck and his arms would encircle her. Granted, the sides of their faces pressed against each other barely scratched the surface of the snuggling they'd done in the past, but it was the most cuddling they'd done since trying dating again.

Much to Penny's disappointment, Leonard quickly broke the contact, leaning his head back to its original position. She wondered if he'd moved away because he was worried about not going slow enough for their beta test phase. Penny liked that they were taking things slow, but she'd be lying is she said she didn't _really_ want to snuggle up to him right now. After getting a taste of it just a moment ago, she was left wanting more. She could just say it outright that she wanted their relationship to make that progression, but she didn't really want every step forward in their relationship to have to be announced; some things just needed to happen on their own without over-thinking it.

Shifting her weight slightly, Penny leaned her head down to rest against Leonard's shoulder, the top of her head just touching his cheek.

"Hey, Leonard?" she asked, deciding to speak before had the opportunity to possibly question what she was doing.

"Yeah?"

"I beat you at chess."

He chuckled, his chest shaking slightly from the laughter. "Yes, you did," he admitted, causing Penny to grin. What made that grin take over her face was Leonard tipping his head down to lay against the top of hers.

She sighed contentedly, sleepily letting her eyes close. This was good; she was so comfortable nestled against his shoulder and could feel his warm breath against her hair each time he exhaled. This was Leonard and Penny 2.0, and she loved it.

She really hoped Sheldon would take his time coming back up to the apartment now. She and her baseball bat would have their day with his bongos, but right now she wanted nothing more than to stay like this for as long as possible.

* * *

><p>Penny was surprised by how comfortable she felt when she woke up the next morning. She didn't usually feel this warm in her bed or this comfy, but she wasn't about to complain about the extra comfort this morning; it was definitely welcome.<p>

She shifted her weight, snuggling her head against her pillow. She stopped abruptly and her eyes shot open. That wasn't her pillow. She tilted her face up to see Leonard's head resting just above hers, his glasses askew. They were lying on the couch, fully spread across the length of the piece of furniture, their feet in Sheldon's spot – or whoever's spot it was now. Penny lay on top of Leonard's chest, his arms draped over her back.

Well how had that happened? Again, she wasn't complaining – she _had _wanted more snuggling – but this was a significant upgrade from their heads resting together. She was fairly certain she'd fallen asleep shortly after putting her head on his shoulder, so she couldn't have initiated this, and unless Leonard had moved very carefully, there was no way he could have maneuvered them into this position without waking her up. The only other explanation was that they'd done this in their sleep or had been barely conscious when this had happened.

Snugglers on every level, they appeared to be. Penny frowned, wondering why her thoughts had sounded like Yoda.

Leonard moved suddenly, his hold on her tightening as he shifted. His eyes fluttered open and his gaze met hers. He looked a tad confused as he took note of their positioning, but then he smiled. "Hey," he said.

She smiled back. "Hey, you."

"Looks like somebody's been trying to speed up our relationship," he joked, sitting up.

Penny rolled her eyes, playfully. "Please, I think we both know who's responsible here."

He nodded. "Yep, the big ole' five in this relationship."

Penny was about to protest, but then stopped herself. Who was she kidding? Even while asleep she was probably still the initiator.

The two separated when Leonard's cell phone buzzed on the coffee table, signalling a text message.

"It's from Amy," he said, his eyes darting back and forth across the screen as he scanned the message. "Sheldon's at her apartment, sleeping on her couch."

Penny frowned. "I thought he didn't sleep on couches."

"Yeah, but he also didn't used to play the bongos in the middle of the night," Leonard pointed out, stretching before he got to his feet.

"True," she said, standing up, too. "I'll go get dressed and then we can go pick him up."

Leonard nodded as she headed towards the door. "But just to clarify, since we've done it now, is snuggling now a part of the beta test?"

Penny merely smirked at him before exiting the apartment. It took point two seconds before she stuck her head back in. "Yeah, it's back on the table."

The waitress grinned to herself as she headed across the hall. Maybe now she'd count sitting at home, watching _Doctor Who_ as a date now that they could snuggle while doing so.


End file.
